Together as One
by anmah
Summary: Marui is jealous. MaruixJirou. Fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PoT

**Prologue:** Marui-kun is jealous. JirouxMarui.

**NOT** Anti-Fuji! Just for the sake of the story, so keep your God damned complaints and flames to your selves!

* * *

_We are one._

"Ne ne! Maru-chaaaan! Check these out! Kakkoi, ne?"

Marui smiled to himself while strolling towards his boyfriend, whom stood outside a small sports utilities store becoming excited over some very impressive material in the shop window - but then again, this was Jirou. When Jirou was interested, he was hyper, exhilirated, excited over every little thing - and Marui was one of them. It gave the pinkhead a ticklish, fuzzy feeling inside. Sheesh, when did he become such a sap? Niou would laugh. Sorry, that wasn't properly termed, he would _cackle_.

"Neee! Maru-chaaaan!" Jirou's childish, melodious voice snapped him out of his musings, and he found himself staring into a pair of large caramels, "Ne! Ne! Can we go in? Can we?" his boyfriend pleaded.

Rolling his eyes, Marui popped his gum, "Sure, whatever." Jirou beamed.

* * *

_You are a part of me. I am a part of you._

Marui had never been to this particular store before, he tended to shop at the more higher end shops for his tennis equipment, shops he knew would be carrying good brands - but this store was something different. It was small alright, but well-kept, neat, and organized, and the equipment was top-notch. Jirou was on over-drive, "Ne ne! Maru-chan! Check this out, kakkoi ne? Ne? Oh! SUGOIIIII! THEY'VE GOT THE NEW PURE DRIVE RODDICK FROM BABOLAT!" Marui could see drool.

"We sure do. Does it catch your fancy?" called a sassy female voice, both boys turned in the direction from whence it came - ...

- ...A tall, slender female with long, lime green tresses of hair stood at the counter, hands at her slim waist with a smile accentuated by dark red lipstick. If one were to come closer and take a look at her name tag, they would see that it read, _Hello, my name is Gina._

"Hi Gina! Yes, I want that!" Jirou exclaimed, pointing at said racket, arm shaking with excitement.

Gina cast an amused glance at the pinkhead who stood but a few feet away, sighing, "He must be quite a bit to handle, eh?"

"You got it."

As Gina brought the Roddick down from the wall-display, the bell of the store tinkled once again, announcing another presence. All three people turned towards the door to see a beautiful, slender figure with light wisps of shoulder length brown hair - the one and only Fuji Syuusuke.

"Ah! Fuji-kun!" exclaimed Gina, clearly showing that she knew said boy.

Jirou was...Staring - no, gaping - no, gawking at Fuji Syuuske. Eyes wide as saucers and mouth about to reach the floor. Gina looked from the pair of boys to the one solitary boy who stood at the door, looking slightly surprised, but his ever present smile still in place. "So...I take it that you three know one another?" Gina questioned, attempting to clear the awkwardness within the room.

"Ah, yes. These two are from Rikkaidai high school. One of our opponents in the Kantou tournament." Fuji explained to Gina, still smiling.

Marui looked from Fuji to his boyfriend, whom was still staring at the prodigy. Steadily gaining his composure, Marui began to count backwards at the same time; _3...2...1._

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUJI SYUUSUKE! MARU-CHAN! IT'S FUJI SYUUSUKE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Marui twitched as Jirou raced towards Fuji and threw himself at the slightly startled boy, who managed to actually catch him - Gina looked taken aback.

"Er...Nice to meet you again, Jirou-kun. How are you?" greeted Fuji.

"Great! How have you been, Fuji-san? Got any new moves I should know about?" Jirou's eyes glittered with expectation.

"Ahaha, maybe we'll save that for later on. Maybe if we play a game."

Jirou's identical caramels almost popped out of their sockets, **"...ARE YOU SERIOUS!"**

"Um...Well, if you're not interested, then I suppo-"

**"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I'D LOVE TO! LET'S GO RIGHT AFTER THIS!"** Jirou exclaimed, jumping up and down while still in Fuji's arms, a fact that Marui had certainly **not** forgotten.

Gina noticed Marui's twitching face and clenched fist.

* * *

Marui was out of gum. That sucked. He - was - out - of - **GUM**. Marui Bunta could not survive an hour without gum, much less five minutes sulking near a stupid shelf while his boyfriend drooled all over some weirdly smiling prodigy, who made no move to avoid Jirou's never-ending veneration, might he add. 

Marui stared glumly at the pair whom were standing aisles down, trying on some running shoes. Jirou was jabbering on and on with the occasional responses from Fuji, which seemed to make the younger one extremely happy.

Marui knew that it was _**idolization**_. He knew that. Jirou had assured him of that a while back; it was only idolization, he simply _looked up_ to the Seigaku prodigy. He didn't...He didn't...**Gah!** He couldn't even bring himself to **THINK **of it...!

"Jealous?" came a voice.

Marui blinked, being brought out of his stupour by Gina's voice. Her large golden eyes gazed at him knowingly, arms crossed over her chest. Marui blinked for a few seconds more, before finally comprehending what had been said to him, "Jealous of who?"

"Fuji."

An unconvincing laugh left Marui's throat, "Ha, jealous of Fuji? Your kidding, right? What could I possibly be jealous of?"

"Jirou's attention towards him." she stated.

Marui blinked once again, caught off guard. Was he really...Jealous? "No. I'm not," he replied, staring at her intently, "I'm not."

An elegant eye brow arose, "Then why do you look like your dog died?"

Marui scowled, before muttering, "...Out of gum." there, that was a good enough answer, right? After all, she had seen him come in with gum in his mouth, it was a believable reason.

"Here. Grape." Round violet orbs stared incredulously at the treat that had been offered out of nowhere, before a hand hesitantly reached out to accept it.

"Thanks..." he unwrapped the piece of candy and popped it into his mouth...He preferred strawberry, but oh well.

Chewing for a few minutes, he still found his attention being dragged towards the chatting pair consisting of the two teenage tennis players. Jirou was laughing exuberantly, the sunlight from a nearby window bathing his honey shaded curls, surrounding them in an ethereal glow. His cheeks were pink with laughter and energy, and the shorts he adorned gave a healthy view of his slender, well sculpted legs.

Fuji was still smiling, damn that bastard.

"Now you look like your puppy was mauled by a car, stabbed, banged several times on the road, covered with hot tar, glue and feathers, and plopped onto the road right in front of you." it was Gina again.

Marui sighed aggravatedly, "Okay, so maybe I'm a little...A little...Very...Jealous."

**_"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

Oh no. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Marui's heart filled with horror as his eyes widened, staring at Gina, her cheeks steadily growing pinker and pinker by the second. Sure, he hadn't know her for very long, but surely she couldn't be **ANOTHER** -

"How **_KAWAII!"_**

**FANGIRL! (DUN DUN DUN!)**

Marui felt a strong urge to run for the door, dragging his beloved Ji-chan with him. After giving Fuji Fucking Syuusuke a punch in his pretty face, that is.

Gina was beaming, "You want to win him back then, huh?" she asked excitedly, golden orbs glowing.

"Err...Yeah, I guess." she didn't have to term it like he had already lost his boyfriend.

"Then go and rain in on their parade! Are the two of you together?"

"Err...," he was extremely afraid of her reaction, but he felt that he could use her help, "...Yeah..."

**_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_** Marui winced.

"Then go and get your boyfriend back!" Gina jeered, holding up a tight fist confidently.

"Er...Okay."

"That's not the spirit! **Go for it!"**

"Uh huh..."

**"What if Fuji-kun steals your Jirou-kun!"**

Marui paused.

Fuji - Fucking - Syuusuke...Stealing...**_HIS_** Jirou? Not likely!

To Gina's extreme pleasure, Marui strode forward confidently, violet eyes blazing. Jirou had his back turned, jabbering on and on to the prodigy, whom actually noticed the pinkhead making his way towards them.

"Er, Marui-kun, is something wro-" Marui did not give Fuji time to finish his question, simply choosing to grab Jirou's arm from behind and spinning the startled boy around to face him, then pulling his lithe form into his arms.

Two large orbs of caramel stared at him, bewildered, "Marui wha-" Jirou was cut of by a pair of hungry lips meeting his own - before he knew what was going on, he was being bent down backwards, Marui's arm wound around his slender waist securely, and his other hand holding the back of his head, fingers wound within the blonde curls and pushing the teen's head forward, all of these measures keeping him from hitting the ground.

Fuji could only stare incredulously.

Gina was in heaven, and taking pictures.

Marui did not wait to enter his tongue into Jirou's moist cavern, his tongue exploring every inch thoroughly and pushing against Jirou's over and over until said boy began to respond and their tongues entangled together. Marui's fingers caressed Jirou's blonde locks possessively while his other hand slipped under his hoodie, running along his back which was moist with sweat. Jirou moaned loudly. Marui sucked on his lip. Jirou pushed his head forward, wanting more, his arms encircling his lover's slender neck. Their tongues danced with each other.

Gina fainted.

No, really, she fainted. Which is why they had to cease their activities, and, with a confused Fuji Syuusuke, lifted her into the back room. There, Fuji agreed to look after her, saying the two could go home, since they both obviously...Had things to do.

* * *

As the two walked home, fingers entwined, Jirou was very quiet, eyes cast downward, "Um...Marui-kun, about what happened at the store..." 

"Don't do that again."

Jirou looked up at his lover, eyes widening, "What?"

"Don't flirt with Fuji Syuusuke again."

"I wasn't flirting!" cried the blonde indignantly.

Jirou was startled when Marui pulled him closer, one arm sliding around his waist once more, "To you, it may not seem like that. To others, it may not seem like that - but to me, it does seem like that, no matter how much I try to ignore it and tell myself I'm wrong and just imagining things. It just looks like that through my eyes," Marui looked away, violet orbs shielded by his bangs, "I just...Don't want anyone to steal you away from me..."

Jirou felt his heart soar. Marui felt two arms drape themselves around his shoulders. Looking back at Jirou, he found their faces only inches apart, a smile present on his lover's face, "I'm not going anywhere, Maru-chan. We're one. Without you, there would be no me," Jirou looked into his face, making striking eye contact, "that's what I see through my eyes."

_We are one. Without you, there would be no me. I would not be who I am. I would not exist as I am. You are my better half. My lover. My one and only._

_Maru-chan._

* * *

MaruxJirou cuteness. Fluffy fluff fluff...Or at least, I hoped it was. Dunnnnno. Oh well, check ya'll later. 

Anmah


End file.
